Room
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Di ruangan tempatku di siksa ini, disinilah aku bertemu denganmu. Dan disinilah aku merasa diriku berarti / Sad Ending / ada curhatan hati bagian bawah, harap di skip


Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort,

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Pair: Len x Rin.

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, Sad Ending.

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi

Inspirasi © Anime Assasin Classroom eps 15

"..." : Bicara

" _..."_ : Speaker

RnR

(&°o° )

Hidupku terlalu hampa jika harus di jelaskan, bahkan sekarang tubuh ini bukan menjadi milikku tapi meski begitu, bolehkah aku berharap lebih hanya untuk kali ini saja?. Aku membuka mata perlahan untuk menetralisir cahaya yang tiba- tiba masuk, cahaya itu begitu putih dan terang sama dengan ruangan yang ku tempati saat ini. Mataku berpedar ke seluruh ruangan tersebut namun tak ada satu pun yang menjadi petunjuk bagiku karna di tempat ini hanya berisi tempat tidur berukuran _singel bed,_ meja berukuran kecil, _speaker_ dan sebuah monitor yang menampilkan grafik dengan kabel yang tersambung padaku, entah apa itu toh aku tidak perduli. Dengan perlahan aku mengubah posisiku yang tertidur menjadi terduduk meski rasa sakit mulai menyerang, aku tetap berusaha untuk duduk.

" _Kau sudah bangun ternyata."_

Kepalaku menengadah cepat kearah speaker kecil yang terpasang di atas dinding itu, dan sepertinya tempat ini bukan ruangan biasa karna orang yang berbicara itu mengetahui pergerakanku tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat ini.

" _Pria tua itu telah menjualmu pada kami, tapi tenang kami takkan melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapmu atau lebih tepatnya kami tak sudi untuk menyentuh sampah sepertimu."_ Kata orang itu, seakan mengerti isi pikiran ku. Ck! Aku tahu jika aku memang tidak memiliki tempat bernaung yang utuh tapi mereka tak pantas menjualku seperti ini. Tunggu, dia mengatakkan 'kami', berarti di tempat ini bukan hanya ada dia saja, kemungkinan ada dua atau lebih. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini!

" _Kau disini akan menjadi lebih berguna dari pada sebelumnya, anggap saja daur ulang sampah. Tugasmu hanya menjadi kelinci percobaan kami, tenang kami akan memberikan kau uang yang takkan habis seumur hidupmu tapi jika tubuhmu bereaksi positif pada apa yang kami berikan."_ Katanya lagi. _"Mulai sekarang kau akan di awasi setiap harinya dan sebagai penghibur akan ku berikan kau kebebasan untuk melihat sang pengawas bertugas."_

Ku lihat dinding di sebelah kiri mulai terangkat, ternyata itu bukanlah dinding asli. Di balik dinding itu ku lihat sebuah cermin bersar dengan seorang pemuda berambut blonde kini tengah berdiri seraya membawa papan jalar di tangannya yang entah untuk apa. Aku bangkit untuk berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke arah sana, tepat di depan cermin itu aku berhenti lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh cermin tersebut. Tersenyum! Pemuda itu tersenyum.

" _Dia adalah Kagamine Len, pengawasmu mulai sekarang."_ Mendengar suara reflek aku menengadah ke arah speaker dan kembali ke arah pemuda itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ku tahu jiwaku takkan bertahan lama tapi bolehkah aku berharap sekali lagi?

.

.

.

Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit hingga membuatku mati rasa, sudah tiga hari mereka mereka slalu menyalurkan listrik ke dalam tubuhku dengan volt yang slalu bertambah, entah hasil apa yang mereka inginkan dengan melakukan hal itu. Dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhku, aku mencoba mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk meski dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan sakit. Mataku menatap ke arah cermin penghalang di sampingku, lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda di sana yang sedang menulis pada papan jalar di tangannya. Sebenarnya apa yang harus ia tulis? Perkembangan rasa sakit ini? Pemuda aneh.

"Trima kasih untuk hari ini." Katanya setelah ia berhenti menulis.

Sebenarnya, pemuda aneh ini lah yang menjadi teman bicaraku selama ini selain orang- orang yang memasuki ruangan ini hanya untuk memasangkan kabel- kabel itu padaku. "Hey. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat yang membuatku menyeringit bingung.

"Jangan bermain- main denganku!"

"Aku disini hanya di tugas untuk meneliti perkembanganmu saja. Bahkan aku tidak tahu project apa yang mereka buat." Jawabnya yang entah ku tak tahu dia jujur atau tidak.

" _Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Aku harap kau tidur bocah atau kau mau menyengatmu dengan listrik hingga pingsan?"_ Suara ancaman itu membuatku melihat ke arah speaker di atas sana. Cih ternyata dia mulai mengancam tapi kurasa dia hanya tak ingin project ini ku ketahui.

"Urusai!"

" _Cepat tidur dasar sampah!"_

Aku mengacak- acak rambutku kesal. "Baiklah...Baiklah."

"Tidurlah, aku harap besok akan lebih baik lagi." Aku menengok ke arah Len yang kini tersenyum padaku. Aku paling tidak suka senyum munafik seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah terlewati dan rasa sakit dari listrik pun sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada belum tentu tidak sakit karna project ini belum slesai dan sekarang baru awalnya saja, awal dari penderitaanku yang sesungguhnya. Sudah empat hari mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tubuhku, entah apa yang mereka suntikan tapi cairan itu memberikan gejala penolakan seperti gemetar, mual dan kelumpuhan untuk beberapa jam. Hari ini tubuhku hanya memberikan efek mual saja, ya tidak terlalu berat memang tapi ini menyiksa.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Len padaku setelah sekian kali mengeluarkan seluruh makan siangku.

"Hahahaha... Lucu sekali kau bertanya seperti itu. Kau pikir ini akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Kataku menatapnya kesal.

"Baik.. Baik.. Aku minta maaf, jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu ok?" Aku memutar bola mata bosan hingga teringat sesuatu. Aku melempar bantalku ke sembarang arah dan mengambil sebuah pita berwarna putih yang berada di bawahnya lalu berjalan ke arah cermin penghubungku dengannya.

Aku mengangkat pita itu untuk memperlihatkan kepadanya. "Aku tahu pasti kau yang memberikan ini bukan? Dengar, aku tidak membutuhkan sogokan seperti ini." Kataku.

"Sogokan? Tunggu dulu, kau salah sangka nona. Saat pulang kemarin aku melihat ada yang menjual pita dan saat iu aku teringat pada dirimu. Ku rasa kamu akan lebih terlihat lebih manis dengan pita itu jadi aku membelinya khusus untukmu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah."

"Manis? Kau pikir aku manis?" Tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ya. Aku rasa kamu cukup manis jika lebih memperhatikan penampilan jadi aku harap kau mau menerima hadiah tak seberapa dariku itu."

Aku tak percaya, ada orang yang mengatakan aku manis dan mau memberikan hadiah untukku, biasanya orang- orang hanya mengatakanku sampah atau hal lainnya, tak pernah ada yang memberikanku hadiah sebelumnya termasuk orang tua angkat yang menjualku. Rasanya wajahku memanas mendengarnya. Rin sadarlah, dia pasti hanya menjebakmu dengan melakukan ini, jangan sampai kau termakan perasaanmu sendiri. Tapi, jika aku membuang pita ini rasanya sayang sekali, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sudahlah percuma aku mempertahankan harga diriku yang sedikit ini.

"Arigatou." Aku melihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku. Memangnya aneh jika aku mengucapkan trima kasih dengan apa yang dia berikan padaku?. "Apa?" Kataku lagi dengan sinis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau manis saat mengatakan trima kasih tadi."

Blush!

S*it! Aku tak boleh larut dalam perasaan hanya karna perkataannya.

.

.

.

Menurutku cinta itu hanya kemunafikan belaka dan karna cintalah aku terlahir ke dalam dunia yang penuh kemunafikan ini. Sedikit pun tak pernah terpikir olehku sesuatu hal tentang cinta, sebenarnya apa itu cinta?. Meski aku mengatakan hal seperti ini, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit yang kurasa saat pemuda bodoh itu menceritakan tentang seorang perempuan bernama Miku. Aku tidak tau apa hubungan mereka tapi, kurasa cukup dekat. Apa rasa sakit ini adalah cinta? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya? Apa dia mencintai gadis itu?

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanyaku spontan saat ia mengakhiri cerita. Ku lihat rona merah menjalar di wajahnya yang membuatku kesal. Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

"Humm.. Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu." Katanya seraya memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Tengah malam seperti ini kau datang hanya untuk menceritakan tentang cinta pada kelinci percobaan? Kau gila." Entah mengapa kata- kata sinis itu keluar sendirinya dari mulutku.

Dia kembali berbalik menatapku dengan sebuah senyum. "Karna kamu adalah temanku maka aku mempercayakan cerita ini padamu." Katanya.

"Terserahlah." Kataku, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa penasaran dari cerita ini dan sepertinya aku berhak bertanya bukan?. "Jadi dimana gadis itu sekarang?" tanyaku.

Raut wajahnya kini mulai berubah menjadi muram. "Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis." Jawabnya. Tunggu, Kristis? Jika memang keadaan genting, mengapa ia berada disini.

Seakan tau apa yang ada di dalam fikiranku ia pun menjawab. "Dia mendapat bantuan pemerintah untuk membiayai pengobatan dan rumah sakit namun itu tidak gratis. Salah seorang dari keluarganya harus mau menjadi sukarelawan dalam project ini tapi karna ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga maka dengan kerelaan hati aku pun menggantikan posisi keluarganya." Jelasnya.

Aku menghela nafas mendengar penjelasannya. Sepertinya dia adalah tipe orang yang terlalu naif jika membahas soal cinta. "Baka."

"Huh?"

"Baka."

Bodoh. Dia sudah di butakan oleh cinta. Sepertinya aku pun bisa menjadi sepertinya.

Bodoh.

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Sakit!

Sangat sakit. Paru- paruku terasa terbakar hingga membuatku batuk berdarah seperti ini. Apa yang mereka berikan padaku?! Aku meremas dadaku yang sakit setelah beberapa menit mereka menyuntikan cairan yang berbeda ke dalam tubuhku. Sebenarnya project apa ini? Aku menatap ke arah speaker di atas dinding itu dengan pandangan nyalang. Hey, meski aku kelinci percobaan, aku masih mendapat hak untuk protes. Tapi rasa sakit ini membuatku tak bisa berkata apa- apa lagi. Aku melihat ke arah cermin di depanku yang menampilkan dia yang tengah memandangku dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?!" Tanyanya padaku. Aku benci kemunafikan seperti ini, terlebih aku hanya object percobaan, untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku? Munafik.

Aku memalingkan wajah, jujur aku bosan dengan kemunafikannya yang sering membuatku luluh. "Apa yang kau berikan padanya?!" Teriaknya pada seseorang di balik perencanaan project ini.

" _Kau tidak perlu tahu bocah. Cukup lihat dan perhatikan perkembangannya karna itu tugasmu, atau kau mau kami memberhentikan penanganan pada gadismu dan membuangnya ke jalanan."_

Mendengar perkataan dari dalam speaker membuatnya menggeram marah. Wajar jika ia marah, mungkin jika aku berada dalam posisinya sekarang, aku pun merasakan hal tersebut.

"Dasar Baj*ngan!" geramnya.

" _Hahahaha... Kau tidak perlu cemas. Dia takkan mati hanya karna obat seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak dapat menjamin dia tidak mati dengan percobaa- percobaan slanjutnya"_ Aku menengok ke arah speaker di atas dan menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Entah siapa pun di balik semua ini tapi aku meyakinkan dia adalah tipe orang yang suka kesadisan.

"Dasar Kepar*t! Kau hanya memanfa-"

"Cukup" Kataku memotong perkataannya. Meski rasa sakit ini akan menjadi lebih parah saat aku mencoba berbicara tapi aku sudah muak dengan perilakunya. Ku lihat ia memandangku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." Kataku.

"..."

"Aku muak dengan segala kebaikanmu. Aku muak dengan segala ceritamu. Aku muak dengan seluruh kemunafikanmu!" Tegasku padanya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan dari orang yang mampu membunuku kapan saja hanya demi orang yang di cintainya!" Aku terdiam dengan ucapanku. Kenapa aku membahas tentang ini? Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang entah apa harus ku tunjukan.

Apa aku benar- benar mencintainya?

.

.

.

Tak bisa.

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi lebih dari ini. Semua oragan dalamku terasa terbakar dan terkikis perlahan hingga tak dapat ku katakan lagi bagaimana rasa sakitnya, jika seperti ini terus aku akan mati. Tunggu, kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini? Bukankah harusnya aku merasa senang karna penderitaan ini akan berakhir tapi mengapa aku merasa sedih? Aku memjamkan mata saat sekian kalinya aku mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat itu pada lantai yang ku pijak. Kini terlintas dalam bayangku saat aku mengobrol dengannya, dengan pemuda yang beberapa bulan ini menghiasi hidupku meski aku berkata kasar, meski aku melakukan hal yang menyakiti perasaannya tapi dia tetap mau memberikan senyuman untukku. Apa ini akhirnya? Akhir dari perjumpaanku dengannya?

"Terlalu cepat." Gumamku.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Sepertinya dia mendengar suaraku. Miris sekali.

"Hey." Aku berjalan gontai ke arahnya dengan darah yang masih menempel pada baju dan tubuhku. "Kagane Rin." Kata ku yang membuatnya menyeringit bingung. Hahaha aku memang bodoh, mengapa aku memperkenalkan namaku pada orang ini tapi walaupun seperti itu, aku hanya ingin ia dapat mengenangku suatu saat meski hanya sebuah nama. "Namaku Kagane Rin." Kataku lagi yang membuatnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Rin." Ulangnya seraya tersenyum ke arahku yang entah kenapa lagi- lagi membuatku merona. Dasar bodoh, tidak taukah dia bahwa senyumnya itu dapat membuat dirinya menjadi raja harem.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Huh?"

"Hummpphh.. Hahaha... Lihat tampangmu itu, bodoh sekali. Hahahaha.." Tawaku menggema di dalam ruangan ini, ruangan dimana aku bertemu dengannya, ruangan dimana aku berbicara dengannya, ruangan dimana perasaan ini tumbuh, ruangan penyiksaanku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ruangan kematianku.

Dia tersenyum melihatku tertawa hingga membuatku berhenti dan berdehem sebentar. "Apa?" Kataku dengan nada yang biasa aku pakai.

"Bukan apa- apa hanya saja, kau terlihat lebih manis jika tertawa."

Blush!

Bodoh! Dia benar- benar bodoh. Aku mengambil pita pemberiannya dari saku celana yang ku pakai lalu memakaikannya pada kepalaku namun karna terlalu bersar, pita itu malah lebih seperti usa mimi ketimbang pita. Dasar, seharusnya dia membelikan pita berukuran lebih kecil untukku. Melihatku memakai pita ini ia terus tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Ya, Tuhan, biarkan aku lebih lama lagi bersamanya.

"Maaf mengganggu."

Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan ahoge di kepalanya membuatku dan dia berpaling ke arah orang yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu itu. Jas putih yang ia pakai sepertinya dia bagian dari project ini, apa yang dia inginkan? Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Maaf mengganggu perbincangan kalian tapi ada hal penting yang ingin saya beritahu." Katanya dengan wajah sedih yang sepertinya di buat- buat. "Kagamine-san. Kami sudah mendapat metode penyembuhan untuk Hatsune-san dengan jalan operasi tapi ini hanya 50:50 saja, jika anda bersedia saya harap anda menandatangani surat perjanjian dan mengikuti proses operasi ini hingga akhir." Jelas pemuda itu.

Kritis? Berarti sebelumnya sudah membaik? Tapi ini baru beberapa bulan sejak project ini dimulai, bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan cara penyembuhan secepat itu? Ini mencurigakan. "Hey bodoh, aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu dan berdua." Kataku seraya melirik tajam pada pemuda di sampingnya itu, meski ku tahu ini takkan berarti karna apa pun perkataan dan pergerakanku slalu di pantau.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal ini, jadi bisa kita pergi sekarang." Aku menyeringitkan dahi bingung. Mengapa terkesan teburu-buru setelah aku mengatakan hal seperti itu? Sudah ku duga ada yang tidak beres kali ini.

"Baik. Kita pergi sekarang." Katanya lalu berbalik menatapku. "Maaf, aku ada urusan penting, jadi kita tunda lain waktu saja. Aku pergi." Ia berbalik meninggalkanku.

Sh*t

Ini jebakan! Aku harus memperingatinya.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Aku memukul- mukul kaca di hadapanku dengan kencang. "Baka! Jangan dengarkan mereka!" Teriakku, namun sepertinya dia ridak memperdulikannya.

"Len!" Teriakku memanggilnya, memanggilnya untuk yang pertama kali.

Bruk!

Pintu yang dia lewati pun tertutup. Dan jelas semuanya ini memang jebakan terlebih beberapa saat Len menghilang, beberapa orang memasuki ruanganku dan segera memegangi seluruh tubuhku lalu membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Aku berontak dengan pemaksaan ini tidak seperti biasanya, entah hal apa yang memicuku untuk berontak. Mereka mulai memasangku dengan beberapa kabel dan menyiapkan suntikan juga cairan yang entah berisi apa namun kurasa ini adalah hal yang berbahaya.

" _Cukup pemberontakkanmu bocah! Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa protes dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan terhadapmu."_

Suara dari speaker itu menggema cukup keras hingga membuat telingaku sakit. Apa maksudnya tadi? "Kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal ini terhadapku!" Kataku.

" _Tidak bisa? Dengar ini bocah. Pengganggu itu takkan ada di dunia ini sebentar lagi"_

"Apa maksudmu?!"

" _Pemuda bodoh itu selalu menggangguku untuk melanjutkan percobaan ini. Dia slalu berhasil membuat kami tidak bisa bertindak lebih dari pada sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang dia akan menjemput ajalnya sendiri dan kami bisa dengan lancar melangsukan percobaan ini."_

Aku membelakkan mata terkejut. Jadi aku masih ada disini selama ini karnanya, dan karnanya juga aku bisa bahagia.

" _Cukup pembicaraannya! Cepat akhiri percobaan ini. Dan untukmu bocah! Kau adalah kelinci percobaan yang gagal dan kematian adalah hukumanmu, matilah kau bersama pemuda busuk itu."_

Inikah akhirnya? Mati dalam ruangan ini, ruangan dimana kisah kita berlabuh, ruangan dimana aku mengenamu, ruangan dimana kau mengajarkanku tentang cinta. Cinta? Akhirnya aku mengerti tentang perasaan ini, perasaan cemburu ini, perasaan sakit ini, perasaan ini memiliki ini. Untuk yang terakhir aku berharap perasaanku tersampaikan meski dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ini.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Pemuda blonde itu berhenti melangkah saat sesuatu terlintas di dalam pendengarannya. Suara yang beberapa bulan menjadi penghibur di kala dia gundah, Len-pemuda itu- berbalik ke arah dimana ruangan dari suara yang terdengar tadi dan entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak akan kejadian ini.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali." Katanya pada pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kembali? Untuk apa? Kita harus cepat- cepat."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku akan kembali ke ruangan tadi. Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan." Kata Len hendak berlari namun tidak jadi karna pemuda di belakang itu memegangi pundaknya hingga membuatnya berbalik.

Jleb!

Len terbelalak saat sebuah pisau menancap tepat pada jantung. "Jika yang kau maksud gadis bodoh itu. Maka dia sudah mati."

Bruk!

Tamat

Hummm... cerita ini special buat... Yank beb #plak XD. Hahaha... ini buat anataku tersayang.

Makasih banget buat Yo, Mina bahagia banget. Makasih udah keluarin mina dari kehidupan suram mina sbelumnya, udah mau nemenin Mina selama 3 tahun ini, ya meski kau masih suka bandel ==". Aku tahu seperti cerita ini kita gag mungkin bisa bersatu sampai akhir , :') tapi aku akan berusaha untukmu hingga saatnya tiba :')

Maaf curhat disini.. alasannya, anataku tersayang lagi ngambek" gara" aku jarang hubungin, toh aku memang sibuk kerja, di tempat kerja numpuk gini kerjaan, jadi aku harap dia bisa baca ini .. Mina sayang Yo :*.

Makasih sudah mau membaca dan lihat curhatanku.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
